A time of Revenge
by Kathiren
Summary: Tramps sister Tricksy makes a plan to get back at her brother who is a new family man. Tricksy has held a grug for him since she was a pup and she has found away to finaly seek revenge through her own daughter.
1. Default Chapter

It was a rainy night in London Lady has just given birth to five children one of which looked like its father the rest resembled their mother. Tramp the children's father gave a silly grin as his eyes looked upon his puppies. Lady nor the Tramp noticed the dog looking through the pantry window. "Well isn't that cute my brother always getting the best while I meant to suffer one day he will pay him and his family." The dog looked a lot like the Tramp she was gray with the same large eyes the only difference was she was a bit smaller and at the moment a lot pudgier then he is. The lady and master of the house past by the window and she dropped down so they wouldn't see her.   
  
"Who would have guessed my brother would have made a family man." The dog turned her back to the house and started to waddle out onto the street. "Tricksy why did you want me to meet you here?" Tricksy rolled her eyes "do I have to explain every thing to you Bangle where here checking up on my brother." Bangal snorted looking at the house she had came back from "you mean the pet with the little women." Tricksy rubbed her head under his chin a smile on her face "at least he can hold onto a girl and has more luck then you." Tricksy past him her head banding hard into his chin as she passed.  
  
Bangle growled and followed after her "I can't be that bad I got you didn't I." Tricksy couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. "Only reason you got me was because I was blinded by the rain thinking you where handsome." Bangal was far from handsome he was a bull dog his hair was missing in places and he was very over weight. "Oh you know you like me Tricksy my question is when is our family going to make its self shown?" Tricksy turned on him and glared "I could care less when the little brats are born the only reason why I would care is if they can help me get back at my brother some how."   
  
Bangel shook his fat head "why do you want to get back at him so much for anyways?" Tricksy pocked him in the stomach with a paw "you are so thick headed I have told you a million times before." Tricksy dropped her paw to the ground and glared at him before continuing. "I wasn't always a street dog I use to have a home and liked it. Tramp one day was left with my family who had agreed to watch him for his family because he was my brother our mother had died soon after our birth." Tricksy's face appeared to be looking at something far off as she retold her story. "Well Tramp didn't like it with my family and what's worse is he was jealous of me because my family never made me sleep out side like his did. So he started to cause mishaps around the house like having accidents on the carpet braking vases but he would make it look like I did it. My family called me a bad dog started praising him and they started tying me out side and letting Tramp have my bed." one day tramp broke all the milk bottles that had just been delivered I barked and Tramp ran back into the house and to his bed my family ran out and saw the broken milk bottles that was the last straw they called the pound to come get me. I maid sure to get free and get out of there before they came to get me."  
  
Tricksy shook her head to bring it out of the thought process it had been in. "anyways that's what lead to me being here. Tramp joined the streets a year later and thought I had forgave him." Tricksy spat out a harsh laugh, "I will never forgive what he did to me." 


	2. pupys born to Tricksy

Tramp looked down at his children who are now a month old they where the cutest. The one that looked like him seemed to have his personality. Lady kept moving their children trying to keep them in one spot for the family photo that was going to be taken. The hardest ones to keep in there spot was there two boy that where taking turns grabbing onto the baby's sleeper and pulling on it. "Scamp stop you will get in trouble with John and Darlings." Scamp growled his brother who looked like his mother in every thing but the eyes was following Scamps lead. "I said no Scamp" Lady grabbed her one sons scruff and picked him up sitting him beside his sisters. Scamp gave a yawn he was tired of playing anyways he hoped they could take this picture quick then maybe he would get some dinner. Scamps brother who had been named after their adopted uncle Rusty had moved to his father and was playfully biting his ankle.   
  
"Jim Dear its all most time for your sons bed time have you got the camera figured out yet?" John waved a hand at her his head was under a black cloth that covered the back of the camera. "Almost Darling." Mrs. Darling looked down at their son who had started to crawl over to Rusty getting ready to pull on his tail. "Oh no you don't Mr. be nice to the doggies." She placed her son down in the middle of their enlarged family. Lady had the four girls and Scamp on the one side on the other Tramp sat with Rusty who had climbed up his back and was now sitting on his head playing king of the mountain. "Ok ready Darling" Jim pushed a button and a black thick smoke filled the room causing the occupants to cough. Jim hurried and opened the window. "Oh my it looks like where having visitors Darling. She walked over holding their son she had picked up. "Oh bless me its Rusty and Jock." Darling laid the baby in the basinet and ran to open the door to their two good dog friends.  
  
"We came to see your wee bundles of joy lassie." Scamp noticed the colorful sweater Jock was wearing and bit into the bottom of it Jock tried to gently kick him off. "Oh Mrs. Lady they look so like there mother." Lady smiled proudly looking at her girls. "Yes I agree lassie they are well mannered like you lassie as well at least every one but this one." Jock said finally kicking scamp off. Lady picked Scamp up and placed him over by his father. Little Rusty slid down his dads face. "Story Uncle Rusty Story please" Rusty had got his sisters eager as well "yes uncle rusty story please."   
  
Mean while a birth is happening Tricksy is giving birth to her children Bangel had left for the evening on his usual nightly prowls. Tricksy ended up giving birth two three children one girl two boys. The girl looked nothing like her siblings she was born small slim and deep brown fir while her brothers where born big fat and with gray fir like there mom. Tricksy was tired from there birth but as she saw her daughter a brilliant smile crossed her mouth. "I have something planed special for you my little darling." Tricksy said this in a cruel voice as she grabbed her daughter and began to clean her fur. "With your help I will get my revenge now a good name to call you ah yes I know Calandra." Tricksy gave a small jump when the two boys moved to her to nurse. "Ugh why did I have to have boys and so ugly at that." Tricksy placed little Calandra down so she could nurse along with her brothers her attention had turned in the direction of the opening of the cave she had picked to live in. "Tricksy I'm ho..." Bangel stopped in mid sentence as his eyes fell on the three pups "are, are, are those ours?" Tricksy gave a groan "Of course I don't think I stole someone else little brats." Bangal rushed over a bone held in his mouth. "Wow I'm a dad" he dropped the bone in front of Tricksy he had brought it for her. "Girls or boys?" Tricksy looked down at the three pups that where still eating. "The brown one is a girl the two fat gray ones are boys."   
  
Bangal laid down his head between his front paws he did this so he could get a closer up look at the puppies. "Do they have names?" Tricksy nuzzled the little girl as she spoke "I named the girl Calandra you may name the other two I don't care what their called." Bangal looked at the girl. "Calandra such a weird name oh well anyways lets see I will name them Ash and Axel." Tricksy noticed the two boys had nuzzled into her warmth to go to sleep and she pushed them at the father who lay close by. "You can push them back over when they're hungry." Tricksy yawned and closed her eyes laying her head on her paws protecting the small female pup that was sleeping between them. 


	3. Devilish plan starting

Tramp and Lady had taken their pups to the park for the first time and the two boys where tumbling all over the place fighting. The three girls where playing nicely with a green ball until Scamp broke free of Rusty's grip, and ran over grabbing the ball away from the girls flinging it as far as he could away from them. "Mum Scamp threw our ball make him go get it." Lady turned to look at Scamp he head jerking off Tramps shoulder "Scamp that wasn't nice go get your sisters ball now." Scamp stuck his tongue out at his mother "Their just tattle tails." Tramp stood and walked over to his son that was almost an exact likeness of him. "Son you need to learn to behave or you wont make it far take it from your dad now do as your mother says." Scamp stomped off after the ball angry with his parents for making him go get it.  
  
Tricksy had tolled her children to go play and leave her alone her daughter who she had babied since she was born still sat with her mother as her two brothers left. "Ma do I really have to go play with the two fat tub of lards?" Calandra asked. Tricksy looked down at her daughter and gave a half smile. "No dear I have special plans for you and it involves going to the park. Bangle had tolled Tricksy that Tramp would be there with his family this would be the perfect time to first introduce Calandra to them the pup that would destroy Tramp and his family. "Oh good the park I like going there what am I going to do there?" Tricksy wrapped a paw around her daughter's shoulders. "You're going to make trouble for the Tramp family." Calandras tail started to wag her mother told her about Tramp and she hated him as much as her mother making trouble for him and his family would be grand.   
  
Calandra was now hid in the bushes near Tramps family her eyes looked over them, "no good pets look to prim and proper to me." Calandra was whispering to her self she noticed Jim and Darling with the baby-sitting near by a devilish grin passed over her face. Her eyes had fallen on Scamp as he was throwing his sisters ball. Calandra had a good plan she looked over and noticed Scamp getting scolded good they wouldn't notice her plan in motion then. Calandra used her ability of quickness because of her small body to run after the ball. She picked it up with her teeth and easily was able to hide behind a tree before Scamp started to stomp out after it.   
  
Rusty rushed after his brother "can I help can I please." Scamp looked at his brother who thought of him as a leader now that he was here he could use it against him. "Yes you can help I will wait here you go get the ball that landed over there some place." Rusty dashed off happy to oblige his brother who he thought of as brave. Rusty noticed the indent in the grass where the ball had landed he looked around for it not seeing Calandra who was still hiding behind the tree. "Looking for something" Calandra stepped out from behind the tree the ball in her mouth. "Hey that's my sisters give it back you thief." Calandra dropped the ball down at her feet "Oh really what are you going to do if I don't give it back?" Calandra even though younger then Rusty had a grown up attitude she was smirking at him. "If you don't give it back I will tell my father" Calandra let a pout cross her face. "Oh the little baby is going to tell his father that the little girl stole his ball." Calandra judged how close they where to the baby she also noticed Scamp was seated near by in perfect range to get in trouble for the stunt she was going to pull.   
  
Rusty was looking at her trying to judge the best move he had to make. "Oh you bore me you want this ball so bad you're going to have to catch it." Calandra flung the ball straight at the baby's head. Rusty watched as the ball sailed through the air and was about ready to take off after it, but when he took his fist step he tripped over the foot that Calandra had stuck out to hinder his progress. "Oh what a klutz looks like you need to go back to training school to learn how to walk." Rusty stood shaking him self he gave a small growl of frustration. Calandra shrugged at him and walked away "see yah latter pet."  
  
Rusty was about to follow when a lowed scream of the baby turned his direction away from her. The baby had been hit by the ball in the back of the head and had fallen forward. Rusty's ears drooped as he noticed Jim and Darling they had turned quickly to see what was wrong with their son and that's when they noticed the ball and how the baby had fallen over. "Scamp!" Jim yelled in an angry voice "Bad dog very bad." Jim walked over to where Scamp was seated the puppy had turned his head to look at him. He didn't have time to get away when Jims hand came down hard on his butt as a reprimand. Scamp whined not sure why he was scolded and hit tell his eyes fell on the ball laying beside where the baby had been sitting.   
  
Rusty saw his brother get hit for something he didn't do and he growled. "He didn't do it and I will prove it now where did that little pup go." Rusty turned around trying to see if he could still see her some place but no luck she had vanished by this time. Scamp was really mad now first he was maid to go get the stupid ball then he was hit for throwing a ball he didn't even throw. Scamp was going to make Rusty pay it was all Rusty's fault he threw the ball purposefully to get him in trouble. Scamp noticed Rusty slowly walking back to there parents and pounced him growling. "Its all your fault you threw that ball at him and got me in trouble." Scamp bit his brother hard about the neck. Rusty yelped in pain "I didn't I swear it wasn't me it was another dog a girl." Scamp didn't believe him and bit harder Rusty wined harder, which drew the attention of Tramp and Lady who came rushing over.   
  
Tramp grabbed a hold of Scamp and pulled him off of Rusty. "Scamp don't hurt your brother what's gotten in to you?" Tramp was holding his son in his mouth still so he couldn't resume attacking his brother. Lady had started to lick at the bite on Rusty's neck. "Let me go he got me in trouble he disserves all he gets." Tramp turned away from Rusty and Lady caring Scamp away from Rusty who appeared to be terrified of his brother. "Scamp you know your brother wouldn't get you into trouble so don't give me that." Tramp laid Scamp down next to his sleeping sisters. "If you can't be nice you lay hear and take a nap until you can be a good boy." 


	4. Calandra tells her mother what happened

Calandra who had ran off and hid close by when Rusty turned his attention away from her was now laughing softly to her self. "Oh little Rusty I would watch out if I where you your brother is going to beet you good when he gets a chance." Calandra had whispered this out lowed before turning away from the fuming Scamp and the cowering Rusty. "Mom will be so pleased with me once she hears what I have done to disturb her dear brothers family." Calandra was so busy talking to her self and bragging of what she did she hadn't noticed her two brothers sneak up behind her. "Hey there brat where you off to." Said the fatter of the two he was also the leader out of the two. Calandra didn't have time to answer before her second brother lunged at her flipping her over onto her back with him sitting on her stomach. "Oof get off of me you way more then a ton of bricks shoe leather head." Calandra said this in a panting voice for her brother sitting on her chest was making it hard for her to breath. "Ash I do believe the little mouse has just insulted you hey little mouse I was thinking we would go for a walk to the zoo then take a swim in the alligator pool." Calandra rolled her a dark brown eye that's when she saw the pizza bike stopped at a red light. "Hey lard butt look over there Pizza I bet you cant get the pizza carton off the bike before the light changes." The brother who sat on her chest turned to look "Bet you I can brat." Ash jumped off her and went running out into the street in the direction of the bike as fast as his chubby body would let him. "What a dunder head" Calandra jumped up from where she was laying. "works every time well Axel catch you back at the cave oh by the way moms not going to be to happy about how dirty my fur is just wait tell I tell her how it got like that well see yah around." Calandra turned away from her brother and took off running. "hey who said you could go anywhere mouse get back here Ash help me." Calandra looked over her shoulder and laughed loudly as she watched her pudgy brother try to run after her. Ash was to busy trying to make it to the bike to get the pizza to notice his brothers cry for assistance or his sister running away. "I will show moms little pet I can do it I am not to slow." Calandra didn't have to run to long after running for a block she had already lost her brother. Tricksy paised out side the cave waiting for her daughter she was anciouse to know what havic she played on the little family. She paused in her paseing to look out in the direction her daughter would comeing back in. "Whats takeing her so long she knows I like things done quickly she better not be wasteing time." no sooner had she said this then she spoted her daughters form running in her direction. "Its about time you got back you know how I hate to waite." Calandra responded to her mothers cold tone with her own. "well I got here as fast as I could after a hipo sat on my chest you realy need to knock Ash and Axles heads together so they will learn not to hinder me when I am on a mission." Tricksy smiled at her daughters words she was teaching her daughter well soon she would be just as cunning as she was. "well daughter what happened." Calandra eagerly told her mother every thing that happened by the end of the story her mother was very pleased she had an eavel smile across her face. "Purfect work daughter I am pleased come inside with me and will get you cleaned up while we both think of the next step to take as for the two bone headed brothers of yours they will get it when they get home both of us can see to that." Meanwhile Scamp was still fumming about what he beleaved his brother did to him and about how his father had brushed off what he had told him. "I allways get in truble its not fare Rusty dose just the same amount of things wrong as me yet he never gets punished." Scamp was mummbling to him self his eyes closed he hated being made to take a nap expessaly when he had to do so in the same basket as his sisters who never did anything wrong. "Papa Scamp isnt takeing a Nap hes mumbling and he keeps kicking me." "Scamp settle down or you wont get to come to the park with us tomorrow." Laddy scolded from her position next to Tramp Rusty was spralled out in the sun in front of them. Scamp groaned "tattle tale." Scamp rolled over so his back was to his sisters he couldnt wait to grow up so he could leave and do what ever he wanted and not have to worry about being repramanded. Rusty was angry that his brother would instantly assume he would purpisfully get him in truble. 'See if I try to help him any more' Rusty thought to him self. Rusty didnt feel one bit sorry when his mother yelled at Scamp for not following directions. Rusty looked over at where his brother lay inside the baskit and gave a small shiver. He needed to make sure he stayed far away from Scamp. He was sure the next time Scamp would get close to him he was a dead dog. 


	5. A devlish idea

Three months had past since the incident in the park and Scamp was still angry with Rusty, but he had stopped trying to kill him and had taken to ignoring him. Scamp was spending most of his time exploring and causing trouble around the house. Scamp figured since he gets in trouble any ways might as well earn the punishment he gets. Rusty had taken to leaving the house in the morning before Scamp got up so he wouldn't have to listen to yelling or see the trouble his brother was causing. He didn't understand why his brother all of a sudden decided to turn into such a bad dog. Rusty missed hanging with his brother but his brother acted like he didn't even exist. Rusty spent most of his days talking to uncle Rusty and uncle Jock although they where a bit boring at times for they liked to retell stories they had already told him. The only highlight of hanging with them for Rusty was when Uncle Jock got possessive over a bone and started digging a hole to burry it. Tricksy was starting to get anxious to make her next move with the Tramp family but so far an opportunity hadn't come up. Tricksy looked over at her daughter who had grown taller in the past months she now laid curled in a ball taking a mid afternoon nap. "Calandra wake up girl this isn't the time to be sleeping." Calandra didn't even open her eyes she just gave a huge yawn before saying "What is it Mother?" Tricksy glared over at her daughter "Don't use that tone with me you ungrateful brat now get up I have a mission for you to do today." Calandra gave a lowed snort through her nose before stretching and standing. "All right you got me up do we finally have the opportunity we needed to plan our next move on the tramp family?" Tricksy gave a frustrated growl "hardly daughter that's why I am going to send you out to spy on the Tramp family I want you to see if you can get some useful information if you can." Calandra evilly grinned "spying on your brother for information we can use against him sounds like fun it will be a change from playing tricks on my dunderheaded brothers." Calandra turned to leave the cave Tricksy was close at her heals "I do hope you remember where they are for I couldn't possibly show you to day your father has something idiotic planed for an anniversary." Calandra just shook her head she didn't see why her mother put up with her father she seemed way to smart for him. "Don't worry mother I remember I am not the one with the lack of brains in this family." "Scamp No! Bring that back here!" Mrs. Darling was chasing after Scamp who had grabbed onto the yarn she had been working with and was dragging it all around the house. "Scamp drop that yarn! I got to get Aunt Sarah's sweater finished before she comes to visit in two weeks." Scamp just playfully growls and tosses the yarn up in the air then catches it. "Oh Jim Dear I need your help Scamp wont give me back my yarn." Jim who had been working on the family camera quickly stopped what he was doing and grabbed onto the scruff of Scamps neck from behind yanking the ball of yarn out of his mouth with his free hand. "That's it Scamp out side for you we don't allow bad dogs to stay in this house." Jim handed his wife back her yarn before dragging Scamp by his collar out side and chaining him up. Calandra had heard all that had been said inside the house through an open window. "It appears I arrived just in time to learn some interesting information from the humans of the house." Calandra had hidden herself well inside a bush as close to the large open window as she could. 'I wonder what the rats I mean brats have to say about this aunt Sarah person.' Calandra was interrupted out of her thoughts when Scamp started to talk to him self. Calandra strained to listen to see what he had to say. "Stupid aunt Sarah I could care less if she comes I hope she doesn't bring those two cats along there more trouble then I am and oh how aunt Sarah hates when her baby's get pounced on by evil dogs." Scamp itched his neck he really was tired of the family life as soon as possible he had decided he was going to sneak away and hopefully he could do so before aunt Sarah came to visit. 'So the little runt doesn't like this aunt Sarah or her cats I wonder if I could use this information to make a good plan.' Calandra pocked her head out of the bushes checking to see if she could safely move with out being seen. Calandra spotted Lady and Tramp sitting on the steps of the house she quickly had to duck back down but she didn't mind so much once she heard what they where talking about. "Oh Tramp what are we going to do with our son he wont listen to us and he seems to be misbehaving more and more recently." Tramp licked lady's cheek "I am not sure but we need to think of something quick before his antics get us kicked out of the house and onto the street." Lady gave a worried sigh and frowned "and now not only do we have to worry about our son but we have to worry about aunt Sarah and those to cats I told you how bad they where." Tramp closed his eyes "I wish that she wasn't planning on visiting us she can see the kid when ever she wants she doesn't live that far away." Calandra stopped listening at this point the more she listened the more she liked the sound of the two cats this Sarah lady owned. 'These cats could help me immensely and they live around here some where maybe I should pay a visit to this aunt Sarah and her cats.' Calandra had to wait a while more before Lady and Tramp finally decided to go back inside before she could sneak out of her hiding place and leave to look for where this aunt Sarah lived. Calandra didn't have to look long for Sarah's house. She had been able to find a cat that had been willing to talk to her and knew exactly where Sarah's home was at. "Your help was very good of you I knew there was a reason why I liked cats I owe you a fresh fish when I get back if you wait for me by Tonnies fish market tomorrow afternoon you will get your reword." With out waiting for a reply Calandra left headed in the direction of Sarah's home. 


	6. Meeting Si and Am

Thanks for the reviews I love them sorry about last chapter thought I had the spaces in must have happened when I switched word documents any ways here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.  
  
Calandra was lucky for when she arrived at Aunt Sarah's house the cats the Tramp family had been talking about where outside. She noticed a small kitten climbing a tree near to where she sat she watched the little devil who appeared to be going after a birds nest on a middle branch. She then caught words said in a strange accent. "Where is are daughter Si?" "I am not sure Am maybe she is real near by." Calandra blinked she bet the daughter they where looking for was the one up in the tree beside her.  
  
"Where should we look for her Si?" Calandra got a glimpse of the two adult cats as they sauntered by close to where she sat they where almost identical in looks. "Where trouble is Am she will be real near by meow." The meow had come out as sort of a rolling sound. Calandra had forgotten about the kitten at this point she was more interested in the two adult cats who evidently had the names of Si and Am.   
  
Shinya a small devilish Siamese kitten was bird hunting. She was after little baby birds. Shinya had finally found a nest with three-baby birds init and that's how she came about climbing the tree. "Mama Am and Papa Si will be proud of me yes they will mew." Shinya frowned at the small kitten noise that had come out of her mouth before she continued her climb she was almost there she only had two more branches. Shinya made the mistake of looking down she froze she hadn't realized how high the nest was off the ground she would never be able to jump from here. Shinya made herself look up and she notices a baby bird poking its head out of the nest. Shinya gave a satisfied smile fighting down how scared she was she began to climb the last few branches.  
  
Calandra snapped her gaze to up above her as some snapping twigs fell and hit her on the head. She could barely contain a laugh as she noticed how close the kitten had gotten to the prize it sought. Now that's something Calandra admired someone who knew how to achieve what they wanted and wouldn't stop tell they got it. Calandra jumped as a voice to the left of her spoke.  
  
"Look what we have here a doggy Am." Si brushed passed Calandra his tail brushing under her nose. "What do you think we should do to it Si?" Am asked she was sitting close by an evil look in her eyes, as she looked Calandra over. "Maybe get her in trouble AM" Si said as he brushed past Calandra again.  
  
"I think you should leave me be and look above you I think your dear little brat is going to fall." Calandra wiggled her nose because she felt as if she needed to sneeze especially after Si brushed his tail under her nose. She looked at the bird nest at the ground and wondered if the silly little kitten had even been able to get any of the birds before it fell.  
  
"Oh dear our Shinya help us please it may have its rewords yes meow." Another meow that rolled in the cats thought. "Yes no trouble for you will we cause if you help our daughter." Si and Am where looking up at there hanging daughter with fear in there cat eyes.  
  
Calandra almost laughed as she realized this opens up the perfect opportunity she was looking for. Calandra stepped closer to the tree she put her front paws on it and stood up straight against it her head reaching up. "Hey little bird snatcher let go of the limb its all right I am under you." Calandra almost growled when the kitten didn't respond. "If you don't drop now I will just leave you hanging there."  
  
Shinya gave a lowed cry as she hung from just her front paws she looked down at the strange dog that had told her to jump. "Mama Am and Papa Si said never to trust a dog, mew, mew." She cried out her paws loosing their grip. Shinya looked up at her paws then back down and that's when she noticed her parents they where giving her there little symbol for its all right. Shinya swallowed closed her kitten eye and let go her body fell through the air. Shinya eyes still closed extinguished her claws down word hoping to catch onto something she soon did that something was soft. Shinya opened one eye and noticed she had latched on to the strange dogs head.  
  
Calandra yipped as she felt the small kittens claws dig into her sensitive head. She lowered her head to the ground so the kitten could get down with out hurting her any more in the process. "Did you have to dig in those bloody claws of yours?" Calandra was no longer in the best mood.  
  
Shinya gave a purring laugh "that's what you get for telling me to drop silly little dog." Shinya had both eyes open wide and she stepped off Calandra's head and walked to her awaiting parents. "That was dangerous Shinya," said Si as he licked the top of his daughter's head. "Yes very dangerous you should have waited for us." Shinya pouted, "sorry I am but I did get the birds down." Calandra gave a pleased smile at her parents.  
  
Si and Am gave her a devilish grin "ah well no harm done to you so very good." Am stepped closer to Calandra looking her up and down with slanted eyes. "Ah we are very thankful yes now please tell us what you here for meow."  
  
Calandra really knew now that this plan would work out perfectly this Siamese family appeared to like to make and see trouble. "I am here to ask you a favor I have found out you are going to be visiting that boringly happy Tramp family well I want you help to make trouble for them get them kicked out even." Calandra told them about the prank she had pulled in the park and how and why she absolutely despised the Tramp family. When she was finished Calandra looked expectantly back and forth between the two adult cats.  
  
"Ah trouble for Tramp family something we love to cause right Si?" Si nodded his head "yes making trouble for them is grate fun I and Am don't care for them either." Am was purring and she stood moving closer to Calandra. "I think Si and I like you your evil like us no?"  
  
Calandra laughed at the cat's words "Oh yes I am at that little cats. I have heard of many of your escapades and that is why I sought you out for help we will both get to see what we want the Tramp family gone."  
  
"Meow we will help you then yes I thinks we likes you and to make the plan work we need to gets you into the family." Shinya said nothing her eyes just sparkled with evilness. "Come back to morrow and we will come with a plan wont we Si?" Si hooked his tail with Am's "yes a good plan tomorrow to get you into the family, meow, its the only way to get you in to the house, meow.  
  
Note: I think this is a fare place to leave it I just love those cats 


End file.
